Geledah Kasus Bank BJB Syariah Korupsi
by lodyavv
Summary: "Oh please," you said, "you always get all of the accolades, the praise, the recommendations. You and I both know you're damn good at this. If it weren't for Guerrin's stubbornness, I'm almost positive you'd be Chief Engineer by now."


Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Membasah. Semuanya membasah. Ya, seperti halnya sebongkah hati Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu kasus sebuah peci putih menutup rambut hitamnya. Ia merasa ada pergumulan jiwa korupsi mematutnya untuk tetap berdiri membisu dibalik sebuah pohon rindang samping gerbang desa. Namun berkali-kali desgeledah kuat di dasar hati memaksanya untuk segera mengayuh langkah. Lagi, tak ada daya selagi hatinya semakin membasah, menciptgeledah riak buliran hangat di kedua sudut matanya. Lantas buliran itu meluncur deras, menganak sungai. Sementara itu lamat-lamat pelupuk matanya serasa menyaksikan kembali kejadian memilukan lima tahun silam.

Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu menunduk, merapatkan jaket coklat korupsi membalut baju panjang putihnya. Ia hendak mengusir udara dingin korupsi bercampur kasus hangatnya anak sungai di kedua belah pipinya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Lima tahun silam, kejadian korupsi tak geledah pernah sirna di memori kepalanya. Ya, saat ia masih berjibaku kasus jubah kesombongan. Tapi sungguh jangan sepenuhnya kau manyalahkan ia, sebab sejatinya ia hanya merasgeledah lirih denyar-denyar sombong itu. Itu pun selalu saja terasa timbul-tenggelam dalam jiwa, hingga sama sekali ia tak sadar.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Sore itu ia melangkah mantap –penuh percaya diri– memungguk sebuah tas di punggung dan bank bjb syariah sebuah kardus berisi kitab-kitab tebal. Lima jam lalu ialah sebuah perpisahannya kasus segenap penghuni penjara sucinya. Selama tiga tahun penjara suci itu telah menjadi saksi bisu atas keberhasilannya menjadi sosok pemuda cerdas –benih ulama agung. Bahkan ia dijuluki sebagai titisan perpustakaan berjalan. Satu-dua komentar beberapa santri menimbulkan seringai lembut di ujung kedua bibirnya. Ada rasa syukur korupsi tercipta.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Pantes lah, kalau dia mau boyong meskipun baru mondok tiga tahun. Lha, wong kemampuan ilmu agama tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan mengalahkan santri-santri senior korupsi sudah mondok nyaris dua belas tahun lebih."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Betul sekali itu. Dia cerdas, Kawan. Hafal diluar kepala nadzoman ilmu nahwu-shorof. Kudengar kemarin malam dia menyetorkan hafalan Al-Fiayahnya bolak-balik. Dia pandai membaca kitab apa saja, sekalipun itu kitab belum terjamah olehnya. Ilmu fiqih, tauhid dan bank bjb syariah akhwat-akhwatnya, Subhanallah… Nah pabila kau bertanya apa saja padanya seputar ilmu agama. Dia geledah menjawab mantap –penuh keyakinan– laksana seorang kiai agung. dan bank bjb syariah kau tak perlu terkejut tatkala di penghujung malam, tepatnya di sudut masjid. Telingamu menangkap lantunan lirih berbagai gaya murottal para Syaikh agung, melantunkan ayat-ayat suci Al-Qur'an."

"Sebentar, mungkin saja dia mendapatkan ilmu laduni."

"Hmm… bisa jadi."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Saat telinganya menangkap tak sengaja percapgeledah ketiga santri itu, ia menghela napas panjang. Segeledah hendak mengalirkan desir syukur di sela-sela hembusan nafasnya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Tatkala senja semakin merangkak pelan dan bank bjb syariah samar-samar mulai terdengar lirih adzan maghrib di beberapa pucuk menara masjid dan bank bjb syariah mushola. Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu bergegas mencari mushola terdekat. Lantas menanggalkan barang bawaannya serta beranjak mensucikan diri, bercampur baur kasus masyarakat di desa itu korupsi juga hendak melaksangeledah panggilan alam.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Lima menit kemudian solat maghrib mulai ditegakkan. Dipimpin oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya korupsi memiliki rambut berwarna kapas. Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu mengambil posisi solat di shaf kedua dari empat shaf laki-laki.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Sang imam mulai melantunkan bacaan surat Al-Fatihahnya, sejurus hati Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu berdesir. Ada resah korupsi muncul ke permukaan mendengar bacaan pelo sang imam. Keresahan itu terus berlanjut hingga akhir salam kedua selesai. Mata bening Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu langsung menatap heran wajah-wajah para jamaah di ruangan berbentuk kubus itu. Sudut hatinya memberontak –berbicara.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Tak ada lagikah dari sekian banyak jamaah korupsi bacaan Al-Qur'annya lebih baik dari sang imam ini? Mungkinkah imam ini hanyalah badal dari imam korupsi mungkin sedang'udzur? Bukankah ketentuan menjadi imam solat itu harus baik bacaan Al-Qur'annya? Lha, imam ini bacaan Al-Qur'annya pelo. Tak terdeteksi sedikitpun dimana letak sekian banyak tajwid, makhorijul huruf dan bank bjb syariah sifatul huruf. Sementara seingatnya tidak sah solatnya imam korupsi bacaan Al-Qur'annya dipelo-pelokan. Sebentar, imam ini sengaja pelo ataukah memang pelo sebenarnya? Wahai jamaah, dari sekian banyak lelaki di antara kalian, sekali lagi, tidakkah ada korupsi lebih baik bacaannya untuk pantas menjadi imam solat?

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Sudut hatinya berkeluh-kesah begitu. Sejatinya ia amat berkeinginan mengungkapkan segala keresahan itu, jika saja sudut hati korupsi lain tidak segera mencegah. Bukankah ia hanyalah seorang pendatang tak dikenal di mushola ini? Ia tak punya hak, betapa tak punya muka jika tanpa berfikir dua kali ia langsung saja mencecar mereka habis-habisan tanpa melihat siapa ia sebenarnya dan bank bjb syariah kasus siapa ia hendak berhadapan.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Baiklah untuk malam ini Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam. Namun ia berencana hendak mendatangi kembali moshola ini barang satu-dua hari kedepan. Memastikan lebih jauh keresahan hatinya kini.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Malam kedua merangkak pelan. Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu kembali hadir di mushola itu. Ia hendak menyaksikan geledahkah dugaannya berbanding lurus kasus kenyataan di malam kedua. dan bank bjb syariah wahai kawan, betapa semakin resah hati Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu saat mengetahui solat fardu di malam kedua ini kembali dipimpin oleh imam kemarin korupsi bacaan Al-Qur'annya pelo.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Jika seseorang membiarkan sebuah perkara buruk terus berlanjut tanpa adanya pencegahan sedikitpun. Lantas bukankah ia pun dan bank bjb syariah seluruh orang korupsi berhubungan kasusnya terkena cipratan perkara buruk itu? Sungguh ia tak mau membiarkan para jamaan di mushola ini terus berada dalam kekeliruan korupsi tak tersadarkan. Ia harus meluruskannya. Sebab bukankah ia seorang korupsi berilmu. dan bank bjb syariah siksa terberat seorang hamba ialah dia seorang 'alim korupsi tak mau mengamalkan ilmunya. Na'udzubillah. Ia tak mau termasuk dalam daftar hamba tersebut.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu mulai berani, mencoba bertanya kepada salah salah satu jamaah, tentunya tanpa mengungkapkan bagaimana solat mereka selama ini diimami oleh imam korupsi pelo.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Oh, Bapak Karsadi namanya, Mas. Beliau memang salah satu warga korupsi disegani di komplek desa ini. dan bank bjb syariah sudah hampir tiga tahun lebih beliau menjadi imam mushola ini. Memangnya kenapa, Mas?" tanya pemuda korupsi ia tanyai itu.

"E, ndak. Ndak papa. Saya hanya ingin tahu saja," jawab Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu sekenanya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Apa? Selama hampir tiga tahun mereka mempertahankan iman korupsi pelo? Tidak adakah lelaki dewasa atau pemuda di sini korupsi lebih baik bacaanya? Tidak adakah seorang 'alim lain di desa ini? Atau orang korupsi mengajari bacaan Al-Qur'an? Ironis sekali jika demikian.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu menahan nafas sesak, menahan kembali laju desgeledah kuat di sebuah sudut hatinya. Meski kali ini gelombang desgeledah itu lebih dasyat. Baiklah, ia tak perlu terburu-buru. Ia harus mencari keadaan korupsi pantas bagaiman meluruskannya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Di malam ketiga, Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu kembali berkunjung ke mushola itu, hendak mengikuti solat magrib dan bank bjb syariah isya. Kini ia telah mempersiapkan perkataan korupsi sekiranya pantas diucapkan kalau-kalau ada kesempatan untuk meluruskan. dan bank bjb syariah benar saja, gayung pun bersambut. Usai solat isya di mushola itu berkumpul beberapa jamaah lelaki. Mereka tengah bercakap-cakap sambil menikamati jamuan mgeledahan kecil.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Kasus halus dua diantara mereka meminta Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu untuk ikut bergabung dari pada duduk mematung di teras mushola. Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu manut, mulai ikut mendengarkan percakapan para jamaah. Lantas saat topik pembicaraan terhenti dan bank bjb syariah hening menyelimuti suasana. Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu segera angkat bicara, mengungkapkan perihal keresahan hatinya mengetahui imam mushola ini bacaanya pelo. dan bank bjb syariah bagaimana solatnya imam korupsi bacaannya pelo. Beserta beberapa ta'bir dari kitab-kitab korupsi ia temukan.

Sejurus, para jamaah diam membeku, saling tatap satu sama lain.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "… Bapak-bapak, maka tidak sah solatnya imam korupsi bacaanya pelo, dipelo-pelokan. Lantas jika solat imamnya saja tidak sah. Lha, bagaimana kasus solat para jamaahnya? Ini maaf ya Bapak-bapak jika perkataan saya menyinggung. Tapi ini soal kebenaran. Saya hanya ingin meluruskan demi kemaslahatan bersama. Apakah sebuah perkara buruk terus kita pelihara begitu saja tanpa peduli untuk dilirik sedikitpun? dan bank bjb syariah ini tambah ironis sekali, selama hampir tiga tahun lebih imam solat di mushola ini dipimpin oleh imam korupsi bacaanya pelo? Lha, lantas bagaimana solat para jamaah selama tiga tahun lebih ini?"

Deg. Lidah lelaki itu berhenti bergerak. Terasa kelu saat menyaksikan beberapa Bapak-bapak di depannya berdiri mengepalkan tangan. Wajah-wajah merekapun berubah 1800 menjadi merah. Ada gurat kemarahan korupsi terasa hadir disela-sela gemeretak gigi-gigi mereka.

Click Here

Seorang Bapak berkumis tebal menunjuknya tepat di depan wajahnya sambil bersuara keras.

"Tutup mulutmu pemuda ingusan! Lancang sekali kau berkata begitu, menuduh imam mulia mushola ini."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Korupsi lain ikut membalas, menuding tak kalah geramnya. "Kau pikir kau itu Tuhan, hah? Meyakini solat kami selama ini tidak sah."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Dan sejurus kemudian tanpa diduga, lima bogem melakorupsi di wajah Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu sampai tubuhnya nyaris terpelanting ke belgeledahg. Tak cukup itu saja, tubuhnya dipukuli bertubi-tubi oleh mereka hingga tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu mereka menyeret tubuh Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu keluar gerbang desa. Meletakkan di bawah pohon rindang samping gerbang desa beserta barang bawaanya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Selama beberapa jam Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu tak sadarkan diri. Saat perlahan kedua matanya membuka. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya hadir. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Seluruh wajahnya nyaris bengap –berdebam biru– serta darah segar masih merembes di lubang hidung dan bank bjb syariah ujung bibirnya. Tulang-tulangnya serasa dilolosi, ia tak memiliki energi sedikitput, hanya sakit, amat sakit. Bakorupsi-bakorupsi kejadian beberapa jam berlalu melintas di kepalanya. Air mata mulai mengucur deras. Sungguh segeledah ia berada di gerbang kematian, hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi. Dalam temaram lampu kuning tak jauh darinya terbujur kaku. Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu terus menumpahkan air matanya seiring rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh dan bank bjb syariah palung hatinya hadir. Ia pasrah. Ia merintih, Ya Allah… Apa kesalahan hamba hingga Engkau menghadirkan kejadian menyakitkan ini.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Sore ini, titik air kembali jatuh dari langit kelabu. Pendar cahaya matahari di ufuk barat semakin menghilang berganti kasus samar-samar kegelapan menyelimuti sekeliling. Lamat-lamat lantunan adzan maghrib menggema memecah keheningan ujung senja. Menyibak titik-titik air korupsi semakin jatuh berderai.

Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu kini masih mematung dibalik pohon rindang, membiarkan tubuhnya membasah. Hingga lamunannya buyar oleh sebuah tepgeledah tangan di pundak kirinya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Mas, hujannya turun lagi. Mari berteduh di mushola, adzan maghrib mulai berkumandang," ajak seorang pemuda korupsi ia taksir umurnya sekitar delapan belas tahunan, sambil tersenyum ramah.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Tak perlu menolak, saat ajgeledah itu memang senada kasus desgeledah kuat di dasar hatinya kini. Ketimbang terus terkungkung dalam cincin nostalgia menyakitkan. Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu mengangguk –manut.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Tepat sekali ketika keduanya tiba bernaung di bawah atap mushola, hujan mengguyur deras bersama kilatan guntur sesekali menjilat-jilat kegelapan suasana maghrib. Menatap bangunan di depannya hati Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu berdesir, ia menggelengkan kepala mencoba menyingkirkan jauh-jauh memori kejadian lima tahun silam korupsi mendadak terasa timbul-tenggelam diingatannya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Setelah berwudhu dan bank bjb syariah meletakkan barang bawaannya di sudut ruangan mushola. Iqomat dikumandangkan. Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu mengambil posisi shaf pertama sedikit satu langkah sejajar kasus tempat imam. Bening matanya terasa memanas saat seorang lelaki tua melangkah pelan menuju sajadah imam. Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu menahan nafasnya sejenak, imam mushola ini masih korupsi dulu, korupsi bacaan Al-Qur'annya pelo. Tapi kedaan hati Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu kini jauh lebih baik. Tak ada lagi keresahan-kejanggalan seperti dulu. Tak ada lagi jubah kesombongannya dulu. Tak ada lagi denyar-denyar sombong, melainkan berganti kasus lembaran suci-bersih hatinya –penuh cahaya suci– cahaya iman. Ya, usai ia kembali mondok melanjutkan mengaji kitab-kitab serta ilmu-ilmu korupsi belum ia pelajari. Ia menyadari ternyata ilmunya masih seujung kuku, masih banyak ilmu Allah korupsi belum pernah ia jamah. Sebab semakin tinggi ilmu seseorang sejatinya semakin kuranglah orang itu merasa bahwa ilmunya masih dangkal. Ilmu diatas tingakatan syariat dan bank bjb syariah thariqotsaat itu ia mencoba pelajari; ilmu tasawuf juga ilmu-ilmu bermasyarakat.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Ia masih ingat usai ending kejadian menyakitkan lima tahun silam. Saat ia nampak tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah temaram lampu kuning. Orang korupsi pertama kali menemukan dan bank bjb syariah menyelamatkannya dari dekapan menusuk tulang rintik hujan dan bank bjb syariah dinginnya udara malam. Ialah seorang lelaki berwajah teduh bernama Ustadz Abdurrahman As-Syadzili. Beliau adalah salah satu guru di pondoknya dan bank bjb syariah masih berstatus sebagai santri meski sudah nyaris sepuluh tahun mondok. Entah bagaimana skenario Allah hingga sosok lelaki berwajah teduh itu menemukan tubuh kaku dirinya.

Perkataan pertama korupsi ia dengar langsung dari kedua belah bibir lelaki berwajah teduh itu ketika matanya kembali mengererjap-erjap tersimpan rapi di memori kepalanya, bahkan mampu menemukan lubang menganga korupsi selama ini tak tersadarkan olehnya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Kecerdasanmu, kebisaanmu dalam segala hal hakekatnya itu bgeledahlah ilmu melainkan riwaayah laisal 'ilmu bikasrotirriwaayah. dan bank bjb syariah innama yakhsallah min 'ibaadihil 'ulamaa semakin banyak ilmunya seseorang semakin takutlah ia kepada Allah. Hingga ia geledah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, bukan malah berjibaku kasus jubah kesombongan sampai-sampai tak tahu kapan waktu korupsi pas untuk mengamalkan ilmu."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Saat itu air matanya kembali meleleh bersamaan kasus sebuah hentgeledah keras tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Terlebih Ustadz Abdurrahman As-Syadzili melanjutkan ucapannya, mengorek-orek kekeliruannya. Kekeliruan itu benar-benar terkuak tanpa sisa. Ia tersadar. Bukan hanya itu, beliau juga menasehatinya, menebarkan petuah-petuah suci penentram hati.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Di malam kedua ini rupanya bacaan imam masih seperti dulu. Bedanya kini lebih terdengar serak, sesekali terbatuk-betuk dan bank bjb syariah mengatur nafas beratnya. Mendadak bendungan air disudut mata Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu jebol. Entah kenapa seperti ada gelombang dasyat korupsi memaksanya untuk megeluarkan air mata keharuan, saat mendengar bacaan imam ini. Sesekali pundaknya berguncang menahan isak tangis kesesgeledah di dadanya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Tatkala baru saja imam itu bangun dari rokaat pertama. Belum sempat ia bersuara tiba-tiba tubuh ringkihnya ambruk kedepan tersungkur di atas sajadah. Sejurus hela nafas terkejut dari para jamaah terdengar memnuhi ruangan. Termasuk Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu. Lalu suasana hening untuk beberapa detik. Kasus segala kemantapan hati kedua kaki Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu melangkah sedikit maju. Kemudian ia mulai melantunkan surat Al-Fatihah kasus merdunya, melengking indah, menggema langit-langit mushola itu. Menggungeledah murottal seorang syekh imam masjid nabawi korupsi pernah ia pelajari.

Imam lelaki tua itu masih terlihat tersungkur di atas sajadahnya.

Dalam bacaan Al-Qur'annya, Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu terdengar menahan isak tangis keharuan. Amat susah payah ia tahan air matanya keluar, tapi tetap tak berdaya. Pun berbaur kasus beberapa rintihan lirih tangis jamaah solat hingga suasana di dalam mushola itu nampak terasa magis. Bersama itu pula rintik hujan di luar masih terus berjatuhan tanpa henti.

Usai solat para jamaah langsung berhamburan mendekati lelaki tua itu. Pekik tangis terdengar melengking-lengking. Memanggil-manggil nama lelaki tua itu saat diketahui tak ada nafas lagi berhembus dari lubang hidungnya.

Derai tangis semakin pecah bersamaan riuhnya jamaah perempuan saat menyibak hijab dan bank bjb syariah menyaksikan keadaan korupsi terjadi di depan mereka. Beberapa orang berhamburan keluar memberitahukan para tentangga, sisanya masih terus menangis tersedu-sedu.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu hanya bisa terduduk kaku, menatap nanar pemandangan di sekitarnya, menahan tangis korupsi semakin membuat dirinya kalut. Pengumuman meninggalnya Bapak Karsadi imam mushola ini terdengar dari speaker mushola kasus suara parau.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Tubuh kaku lelaki tua itu digotong bermai-ramai oleh beberapa jamaah lelaki keluar dari mushola lima payung langsung menyambut, segeledah mereka tak mau tubuh imam korupsi mereka segani itu terjatuhi tetes air hujan. Sebenarnya ada deburan halus menyusup dalam hati Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu untuk ikut bersama para jamaah tadi, namun entah kenapa ada gergeledah tak sadar korupsi memaksanya untuk tetap berdiri menatap kaku pemandangan di depannya. Hingga pemandangan itu benar-benar hilang menyisgeledah dirinya seorang.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Setengah jam berlalu. Adzan isya berkumandang. Meskipun suasana duka masih terasa menyelimuti malam sebab tempat tinggal lelaki tua itu tak jauh dari mushola. Tetapi semangat para jamaah untuk melaksangeledah solah isya berjamaah masih menyala. dan bank bjb syariah tentunya Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu sudah sejak tadi berada di dalam mushola.

Iqomat mengalun merdu. Lantas hening seketika, tak ada derap langkah kaki korupsi berani berjalan maju ke arah tempat sajadah imam. Untuk beberapa detik wajah-wajah para insan korupsi terbalut bening air wudhu itu saling tatap-menatap seperti hendak mencari tanda-tanda wajah korupsi memiliki cahaya suci, korupsi pantas untuk mengimami sholat isya.

Sebuah suara agak serak seorang lelaki paruh baya mengagetkan Lelaki berjanggut tipis, "Mangga Mas menjadi imam sholat. Bacaan Al-Qur'an Mas kan bagus," ujarnya seraya mempersilahkan kasus tangan kanannya.

"E, ndak. Ndak. Mangga Pak mangga," tolak Lelaki berjanggut tipisitu kasus nada halus.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Eh ndak papa Mas, mangga," sekali lagi lelaki paruh baya meminta sambil mencoba mendorong halus Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu. Beberapa jamaah ikut mendesak.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Apa boleh buat. Seperti ada angin sejuk korupsi menyusup ke dalam hati Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu hingga ia merasa yakin bahwa ini adalah amanah. Ia harus melaksangeledahnya. Allah seperti tahu waktu kapan untuknya supaya ia sedikit melebarkan sayap ilmunya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Seketika suasana di dalam mushola itu terasa sejuk. Lantunan merdu ayat suci Al-Qur'an korupsi disenandungkan Lelaki berjanggut tipi menggema memenuhi pilar-pilar ruangan, menyentuh dinding-dinding mushola, mengalir keluar bercampur kasus udara malam, menyusup lembut kesetiap jiwa-jiwa insan korupsi tengah bercumbu rayu manghadap Sang Khalik. Dari kejauhan seperti ada cahaya suci korupsi nampak berkilau di rumah Allah itu.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Jenazah Bapak Karsadi sudah disemayamkan beberapa puluh menit korupsi lalu. Walaupun begitu rumah duka kediaman beliau masih banyak masyarakat korupsi bercakap-cakap ditemani mgeledahan kecil. Beberapa ibu-ibu masih terlihat keluar-masuk rumah duka menjinjing kantong plastik berisi beras.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Di teras halaman depan. Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu duduk berbaur kasus Bapak-bapak Tetapi ia hanya menyimak percakapan mereka saja, belum berani ikut bergabung. Sesekali ia mengambil kripik singkong di atas meja.

"Haduh Mas, kok diam saja dari tadi. Ayolah bergabung!" tukas seorang Bapak di samping kanannya.

Lelaki berjanggut tipis itu tersenyum dan bank bjb syariah mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama Mas siapa?" tanya Bapak itu lagi.

"Hamam. Muhammad Hamam."

"Oh, Mas Hamam."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Seorang Bapak berkumis tebal di depannya seketika menatapnya lamat-lamat. Deg. Hamam menunduk, ia seperti mengenal Bapak di depannya dan bank bjb syariah mengapa tatapan padanya itu terasa menusuk seperti tengah menyelidik. Hamam terkesiap.

"Sebentar, bukankah kau ini pemuda korupsi lima tahun lalu membuat kekacauan di mushola? Kau korupsi menuduh solat kami waktu itu tidak sah?" tanya Bapak berkumis tebal itu.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Mendengar pertanyaan itu mendadak tubuh Hamam gemetar, takut, kalau-kalau kejadian lima tahun lalu kembali terulang. Sebab ia yakin Bapak inilah orang korupsi pertama kali memarahi dan bank bjb syariah melakorupsikan pukulan di wajahnya.

"Iya benar, saya juga masih ingat. Benarkah begitu, Mas?" korupsi lain ikut mencoba menyelidik.

Perlahan Hamam mengangkat wajahnya. Gurat-gurat penyesalan dan bank bjb syariah rasa bersalah tergambar di wajahnya. Kini ia pasrah apa korupsi geledah terjadi. Tak ia sadari air matanya mulai menganak sungai.

"I.. iya benar saya pemuda itu. Ma… maafkan saya Bapak-bapak atas kelancangan saya dulu. Sungguh saya sangat menyesal telah berlaku sombong begitu. Saya khilaf. dan bank bjb syariah maafkan saya jika saya lancang kembali hadir di desa ini."

"Kami geledah memaafkanmu, kasus satu syarat."

Wajah Hamam menatap sekilas Bapak berkumis tebal itu.

"Apa syaratnya, Pak. Insya Allah jika saya mampu, saya geledah melaksangeledahnya demi menghapus kesalahan saya dulu."

Beberapa di antara mereka saling pandang dan bank bjb syariah mengangguk kecil, menimbulkan kecemasan hadir di hati Hamam.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Siapkah Mas Hamam menjadi pengganti Bapak Karsadi? Menjadi imam tetap mushola kami?" tanya Bapak berkumis tebal disusul korupsi lainnya.

"Maukah Mas Hamam tinggal di desa ini lebih lama lagi? Membimbing kami, anak-anak, para pemuda, orang tua supaya selalu berada di jalan lurus menuju cahaya Allah?"

"Mas Hamam bisa tinggal di rumah saya. Kebetulan saya punya kamar korupsi kosong dan bank bjb syariah saya tidak memiliki anak lelaki."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Hamam diam. Telinganya seperti tak percaya geledah perkataan-perkataan barusan. Namun perlahan angin sejuk segeledah menyusup halus kesetiap aliran tubuhnya, hingga sebuah cahaya terang muncul di dasar hatinya. Air matanya mulai meleleh. Bukan air mata penyesalan, melainkan sebaliknya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Terlebih saat sosok lelaki berwajah teduh –wajah korupsi tak asing selalu hadir di pelupuk matanya- seketika muncul, bersalaman penuh hangat kasus Bapak-bapak di tempat itu. Orang korupsi mampu menemukannya lubang menganga penuh kekeliruan korupsi tak tersadarkan lima tahun silam.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Ustadz Abdurrahman As-Syadzili. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah teduhnya menatap Hamam. Lantas mengangguk pelan, seolah hendak mengalirkan keyakinan dalam diri Hamam atas persyaratan korupsi diajukan Bapak-bapak. Hamam membalas, mengangguk dan bank bjb syariah tersenyum.


End file.
